The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for cooling electrical devices at different electrical potentials by means of a flowing medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,685 there are taught to the art water-cooled arrangements both with semiconductor diodes connected in series and also in parallel. The cooling bodies with which the diodes are attached either have the cooling water flowing therethrough in succession, so-called series cooling, and/or in parallel, so-called parallel cooling.
Moreover, in order to protect electrical devices from electrolytic corrosion it is equally known, for instance from German Pat. No. 938,197, that with series connected protective- or so-called sacrifice electrodes or the like the potential difference between the electrically conductive parts in contact with the cooling agent does not drop at such, rather at the protective electrodes which possess the same potential as the conductive parts.